


Flirt

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.”
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: suggestive content, suggestive language

“Stop teasing me.” Matt Jackson said, grumpily pushing your hand off of him. Your hand had been resting on his thigh dangerously close to his groin, fingers tracing circles on his pant leg. You giggled flirtatiously scooting closer to your boyfriend and pressing yourself against his side. 

“C’mon baby, tell me what you want,” You breathed into his ear, flicking your tongue out along his lobe earning a disgruntled groan from him. 

“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.” Matt said frankly. “I can’t do that though, so I would appreciate you not being a fucking tease.”

“Why not Matty? I want you to take me right here. Push all those pictures on the floor, bend me right over this table and make me scream.” You said, pouting out your lip and leaning forward so your cleavage was pushed up for Matt’s viewing pleasure. You knew you shouldn’t be teasing him, he had to get all these pictures autographed before the doors opened, but you were bored. When you got bored you liked to rile Matt up, because he would usually come up with some pretty pleasurable form of entertainment for you. 

“Knock it off Y/N,” He warned, frustration clearly evident in his voice. “I’m not going to do a meet and greet with a fucking hard on so drop it.”

“Fine,” You snapped. “I’m leaving. I’m gonna go back to the hotel room and make myself come so many times I’m not even going to be interested in you when you decide to come begging me.” You flounced off, making sure your hips were swaying knowing Matt was going to be watching you walk away. 

After watching you walk out of the gym Matt banged his forehead against the tabletop both in frustration at the minx and in an effort to rid himself of the hard-on that was begging him to follow his girlfriend. 

“You alright bro?” Nick said, clapping his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he arrived. 

Matt sat up and gave his brother a wry smile, shaking his head in response. “Y/N is trying to drive me insane.” He said making Nick chuckle. 

“What else is new?” Nick said taking a seat beside his brother and grabbing a marker. He was well aware of what a handful his brother’s woman was. The two settled into a steady rhythm of signing, making their way through a stack and then exchanging them to get both their autographs on the picture. They had been working for about a half hour when Matt’s phone began pinging with notification after notification. 

When Matt checked them Nick curiously looked over, quickly averting his eyes as he saw a lingerie clad Y/N. Matt flipped through the increasingly provocative pictures Y/N kept sending finally culminating in a final picture of her fingers buried deep in her pussy. 

“Shoot me now.” Matt moaned laying his phone face down on the table and putting his face in his hands as Nick laughed at his predicament.


End file.
